The oceans Art
by ReadingFanatic4.22.00
Summary: Percy finally gets to leave his abusive step father, and decides its time to meet his real Dad. With a start to college, and a new life with a new family Percy's life is significantly getting better, but before it gets better Percy has to learn how to let people in.
1. Chapter 1

**All human**

* * *

 **Pairings:**

 **Percy and Nico**

 **Annabeth and Piper**

 **Leo and Jason**

 **Frank and hazel**

 **Hades and Poseidon**

 **Other characters will be mentions but they will not be a main character in the story.**

* * *

 **This is mainly a story over Percy and Nico with brief mentions of other relations. This story will be short, possibly around 3-6 chapters, maybe more, i'm not to sure yet. Depends on how the story goes, and if anyone likes the plot.**

 **Will be rated M for a reason. (sex, abuse, and alcohol)**

* * *

Chapter 1: I just wanted to meet you

Growing up as unimportant, and useless Percy Jackson had left me feeling pretty shitty about the world. I had just turned 18 and I was finally moving away from my abusive step father. So as a farewell to the only person I cared to leave behind I payed my mother grave a visit before I left New York for good.

The graveyard, as usual, was abnormally quite. It was like the sounds from the traffic, and even the chirping, and scraping from the other animals weren't welcome. Although it was a rather depressing place to be it held a sence of serenity and peace to it that always welcomed me to come visit my mom. As if she were here to invite me to come talk with her.

Standing at the end of her grave I give in to a thought that pesters me during every visit. Can she even hear me ?

I always pushed that thought to the back of my mind, when I was living with Gabe. It was the only thing that reassured me to continue. It was my promise, that if my mom was here listening then I couldn't stop coming, I couldn't stop living. A thought that was all too common while I was growing up.

"Mom, i'm leaving today." taking a seat at the end of her grave I continued. "Before I go i'm going to visit dad. I know that I never wanted to before, but I feel it would put me at ease. I mean I know that he probably wont want to see me and possibly deny that i'm his kid, but I just wanted to tell him bye. You know as closure?"

Taking the assortment of flower I had brought with me I placed them in the vase.

"I brought fake flowers today, because I wont be able to come back for a while. So mom if you're here you don't have to stay anymore. I'm okay. I'm going to leave now, I love you."

* * *

It had only taken me a few minutes to find the address of my father. Who is living in Main with his husband Hades Di Angelo and there kids. I never knew my father, and come to find out he's been playing happy family without me, but who could blame him. No one would ever give up the rich suburban lifestyle for what I grew up in.

After the 8 hr. drive I arrive at what could only be described as a mansion. The drive was lined with multiple cars that looked more expensive then the apartment I grew up in, the house itself was beautiful. Lined with beautiful gardens, and lights to shine in the drive. This place is a dream to everyone else, but a nightmare I never got to live.

The shit hole I grew up in was ragged, broken down, and smelled like piss. This house is the prime example of a life i will never been given. A physical object that has bestowed itself upon a rich heritage, and fancy society.

Knocking ever so lightly brought Hades Di Angelo to the door. Looking at the ,an who is the only know cause of me not having a father brought so much hatred to me. I've been through a lot of bad shit in my life but nothing has ever made me feel this angry in my entire life.

" I would like to speak to Poseidon.´

"Who are you? And why?

"That's not your concern"

"This is my house, and my husband, so its my concern."

"Hades who is at the door." Poseidon rounded the corner to come stand next to his husband.

"Peruses," He whispered.

"I see you know about me."

* * *

Poseidon pov:

The commotion at the door left me all too curious. I put Tyson down to play with Hazel's house companion Leo, as i got up to see who was asking for me.

"Hades who is at the door?"

I rounded the corner to see an all to familiar face. Not one I had seen in person, or even in pictures past the age of 3. But a fave I recognized as my own, a face I saw everything i looked in a mirror. I was looking into the face of my son. My baby boy who I never got to cherish. My son who looks at me as if i'm a stranger who he can not stand.

"Peruses" I whisper.

"I see you know about me."

* * *

He has been staring at me for a good minuter or so,while his husband looks between us. His gaze flickering to me then back to Poseidon. Waiting for one of us to break the silence.

Hades cleared is throat "Percy, why don't you come inside?"

"That's all I've been trying to do since I got here." And with a lingering gaze on My father I moved past him into the house."

"Lets go talk somewhere private."

"Why don't want anyone else to see me?" I cant help the bitter words that slip past. Everyone had the right to know he abandoned a child, a child who had no choice but to be abused for years, a child he could had helped , but didn't.

"No Perseus. That's not it. I just figured that you came to talk, and that you wouldn't want to meet everyone yet."

"Why would you even think I wanted to meet them?"

"Peruses."

"I didn't come her to be friend the family. I just came to have a quick chat. For closure."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Okay you guys, the next chapter is going to have Percy's past on here, and he meets the family Maybe not in this upcoming chapter but defiantly here soon. So give me some reviews and we will see where he story goes.**

Till next time...


	2. Chapter 2

**All human**

* * *

 **Pairings:**

 **Percy and Nico**

 **Annabeth and Piper**

 **Leo and Jason**

 **Frank and hazel**

 **Hades and Poseidon**

 **Other** **PJO characters will be on here but they wont be mentioned much.**

* * *

 **This is mainly a story over Percy and Nico with brief mentions of other relations. This story will be short, possibly around 3-6 chapters, maybe more, i'm not to sure yet. Depends on how the story goes, and if anyone likes the plot.**

 **Will be rated M for a reason. (sex, abuse, and drinking)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Why didn't you want me?

We moved up to to Hades work room, and now Poseidon is pacing around like a changed animal, while I stand to transfixed in my own anger to see the distressed look on the mans face. This is something I never believed I would do. Stand before the man who ha never cared for me, and tell him my life story. Not to put anything on his conscious, but instead get a part of it off mine. I had always wanted to meet him, whether it be a stupid child fantasy, or as a desperate child begging for help from a man who never came. Instead I came to him, desperate for him to hear my story, hopeful that he has a reason, and let down because I was not a part of this luxurious lifestyle.

"I came to talk, for closure. I want you to know what it was like growing up for me, and i want to ask a few questions."

He looked shocked. knowing I had came all this way just to talk to him.

"Perseus, i'll answer anything. And I would love to get to know what it was like for you growing up, because I missed so much.

"It's not a good story."

* * *

"It started when I was two. I don't remember much, but most of mom's family had passed, and he last relative was her uncle, who was ill with caner. Mom needed money and so she took on a few extra shifts. but in the middle of all that chaos she met a man, his name was Gabe. Now that was when I was around 5 seemed nice, in fact he was at first. Turns out he was a drunk, and a gambler, all his money he had won, but lost it as soon as he had it. Mom's uncle died and even after that she had to take on more shifts to pay for Gabe's expenses tried to kick him out, and he only got aggressive with her. At 12 I watched him beat her, and I watched how she was hospitalized. I tried to tell the nurses, and even went to the policy. Some of the doctors believed me, but there were to many cops Gabe new."

I took a break, finally looking at my father who was pale and crying. I watched with disgust as he was comforted by his husband. Given comfort he didn't even deserve. Crying for a child he never came to help.

"She died. In the hospital afterwards. I was devastated, I wanted help, so I looked you up. Its not like mom never talked about you. I knew who you were and knew you were one of the best surfing schools out there so it was easy to find you. I saw you had gotten married. And saw this perfect family and thought that if you had wanted me in it, you would have at least asked me."

"Perseus, of course I wanted you." he stepped closer to me, just for me to step away.

"He beat me afterwards, since my mom was dead he beat me. By 14 I was desperate to get out. I had been in charge of cleaning, cooking, and working part time jobs to help fuel Gabe's gambling. HE was receiving checks from my moms old work places, and it was a lot because she was working multiple job. Enough money to set anyone back on their feet. But for him it was a good month of gambling and booze."

I took a breath.

"At 15 I realized that drinking fixes all the problems. Not all the time, but when you're drunk it does. I started stealing from stores, never from Gabe that's a beating I didn't want. I would steal simple drinks first. A few caned beers, but then I started stealing rum, and vodka. Gradually it got worse, bad enough for my schools to catch on and have me drug tested. I was put in rehab. Apparently, I was addicted, and hadn't noticed."

I could hear my fathers heart breaking sobs emitting around the room. I stopped the story till he calmed down. The sobs just small gasps of breath now. "Baby, I am so sorry. Please Perseus Please forgive me"

"I never said I was angry."

Still looking at me I continued.

"The rehab was terrible, but not as bad as the withdrawals. I was there a month, and had to attend AA meeting afterwards. Which it was always weird being the youngest there. The beatings still continued, the hateful words always yelled at me, the gambling it all kept going.

By 17 I was suicidal, but i never tried to kill myself, and there was no point in hurting myself because someone was already doing that. I had stopped drinking, the parting, and I was trying to find something to believe in. I found out that not only do i enjoy art, but i am really good at it. most of my art pieces got ruined by Gabe, when he got mad and burned them, but I made more. And by 18 I sent in an art portfolio and got into a good art school.

And here I am"

The room was quiet, everyone was digesting the story I told them.

"Perseus,"

"I go by Percy. It's more modern."

Poseidon chuckled. I understand why too, in this serious situation the light conversation was reassuring and held hope for more.

"I am so sorry."

"I never came to make you feel bad, instead I came to make myself feel better. I wanted to ask you a question?"

"Anything percy"

"Why did you never come to get me?"

* * *

 **Okay guys i am going to leave it here for now. It may take a bit longer to update chapter 3 because its going to be a bit longer and I'm thinking of introducing Nico in it. So YAY! anyways, i'm going one fall break but that truly means nothing because i have a video to do for my class, and i have a painting to finish up. So, don't expect anything to get done anytime soon, because schools is being a dick.**

 **Farewell my book nerds have a wonderful time.**

 **And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All human**

* * *

 **Pairings:**

 **Percy and Nico**

 **Annabeth and Piper**

 **Leo and Jason**

 **Frank and hazel**

 **Hades and Poseidon**

* * *

 **This is mainly a story over Percy and Nico with brief mentions of other relations. This story will be short, possibly around 3-5 chapters, maybe more, i'm not to sure yet. Depends on how the story goes, and if anyone likes the plot.**

 **Will be rated M for a reason. (sex, abuse, and drugs)**

* * *

"I wanted you Percy, but I figured you didn't even know about me, and your mother wanted to raise you, so I decided it was best not to interfere." Poseidon said as he moved closer to Percy.

"I wish you had. I had hoped, on the bad days, you would come into the house and demand to take me away. Don't get me wrong when mom was alive things weren't so bad, but afterwards I begged anyone to come and save me. Hell I sometimes even begged death to come."

"Oh percy I am so sorry"

"It okay. Well I guess its not. Because I hate that you've had this life. So perfect and you have everything at your fingertips. A nice husband, a great house, and kids galore. I'm angry that you go to have all this while I literally had to live in a shit hole. The building I had to live in smelt like piss and beer, and the roof leaked, and there was mold, and everything was so small." I took a breath. A tight feeling crept its way into my throat like a sob was trying to force its way out of me. "And I wanted you and you never came, and I find out that your life is not only perfect in all the magazines pictures, but its so great in real life too." I sighed, "I guess that makes me an asshole for hoping that your life was as shitty as mine, huh?"

"No Percy, I know why you're so angry."

The room was quiet for a moment. "So you don't hate me?"

"No Percy I never have."

Poseidon seems more at easy, and yet still so desperate for me to believe him. But my trust and forgiveness will not come so easy for this man. I did not come here today for him to give me useless half-assed apologizes. I came to clear my concision and figure my shit out. I will not make this man feel better about what he has done to me.

While he has never hurt me physically he did sit by a let it happen. And logically he never knew he needed t rescue me the fact is he never even came. I should not have had to seek out my own father. If he had in any way wanted me, his son, he would have shown up. He has all of the resources. He could have found me, but he never did. And I paid dearly for my own fathers neglect.

"Well I guess I should go then. Its all I came here for."

"Stay for dinner please." Hades reached up out to clasp me by the shoulder. "I know you don't believe us when we say we never wanted any of this to happen to you. And you have every right considering how you grew up, but were asking you to get to know us and your siblings"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why Percy?" Poseidon spoke up, with a pleading tone to his voice.

"Because I don't want to know how good you all have it here."

Hades sighed, "Percy we are in no way trying to show off, and brag about what we have., We want to get to know you and you to know us. We want you to meet your siblings. Percy you are just as welcomed here as any of them. You are my husbands child and Hopefully someday I will be able to call you my own as well."

"I'm not going to be around long enough for that."

"I know you plan on leaving soon, but you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like. You did miss out Percy, and I want you to be able to live the life you deserve."

"What makes you think I deserve it?" The disbelief tangible in my voice.

"Because your strong Percy, I already know that."

"Fine I will stay for dinner."

* * *

 _Fast forward to dinner time._

Poseidon and Hades had sat the table while I stood awkwardly in the doorway. They told me the kids would all be home soon. That the younger one would be leaving there sport practices,and the older siblings had stopped to pick the up, and they all would be home shortly. They told me not to be overwhelmed with all the people,because there would be a lot of them.

I didn't bother to listen to there names, because I didn't care to learn them, besides I wouldn't be staying long enough to care about them.

"Their here Percy." Hades spoke and I looked out the window to see to cars pull in and a bunch of people climb out

"You want to sit down Percy?"

"Yeah,"I whispered.

"Okay Just pick a seat."

I moved toward the end of the table as everyone started to file in. They were talking and laughing, and messing around. They were the perfect family. A younger boy ran to Poseidon. "Daddy! Daddy! We had so much fun today." He looked towards me now. "Daddy who is he?"

That got everyone's attention directly on me. "This is your brother. Percy"

* * *

 **Okay that's all for now. And next chapter we have family interactions, and introductions. Plus Percy meets an old friend. I do not know when I will update but I hope to do so soon. Leave me a good comment and keep reading.**

 **Plus if you all like the outsiders I have a story up on my page so go check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**all human**

* * *

 **pairings:**

 **N** **ico and Percy**

 **Annabeth and Piper**

 **Leo** **and** **Jason**

 **frank and hazel**

 **Hades** **and** **Poseidon**

 **other pjo characters will be in the story but wont be mentioned much.**

* * *

 **This is a short story over how percy came to live with his father and step dad after coming from an abusive home. Sally is not alive in this story and her death will be brought up often. Please don't read if you feel are triggered by the loss of a parent, drugs, abuse, and alcohol. This is not to dark of a story considering I plan for it to have a happy ending; however, I am trying to add angst into the chapters as well.**

 **I update at random and hope the chapters are good. Please leave a good comment below and thanks for your views.**

* * *

chapter 4: welcome to the family

 **Flashback** **:**

The funeral home is quite. I don't know if its out of respect or the fact there are so few people here. Such a small amount of people who knew my mother. Knew the great woman now dead in the casket. SO few people to actually remember all the good things my mother had done. No one crying, everyone just staring ahead, pondering. I know what there all thinking. They keep glancing my way. Looking at the broken child leaning over the casket. I can feel there eyes boring into me. They knew, even if my mother hadn't told them, they knew what she had been through. Certain of why she was dead. Should they get me help? The poor child that will be left with the abuser.

But none of them got me help. What good friends they were.

* * *

Present time:

Everyone stared sort of the way I remembered at the funeral home. No one said anything till Hades decided to speak up. "Percy is staying for dinner today. Just to get to know us So everyone take a seat so we can start the introductions."

There were quite a few people here. And apparently more were away on a small vacation before they went back to college. I was introduced to Triton, my older brother, and Tyson, my youngest. Which including me, we were his only three. Then Hades introduced me to Hazel his youngest who was just a couple of years younger than me. He told me his other two Thanatos, his eldest, and Bianca the middle child were out vacationing at Disney world with there boyfriends. Hades told me about Nico who should be getting off of work soon and will be joining us in a few minutes. Then the other kids there were friends of the kids. The blond boy was Jason, the brunette was Leo, the blond girl was Annabeth and the girl sitting next to her was her girlfriend, Piper.

"So, how come I never got to meet my big brother?" The young boy, I think Tyson, said. He was bouncing in his seat looking at me, while stuffing potatoes in his mouth.

"Well baby, Percy was living with his mom." Poseidon made his voice soft, and comforting when he spoke to the 8 yr old.

"Well why didn't she bring him to see us?" He asked, not quite understanding that this wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Well... something bad happened and she never had the chance."

"What bad thing?" He was asking me this time.

"Nothing to bad, just didn't have the time." I lied, and Poseidon wouldn't meet my gaze when I looked over.

Hades ushered everyone to finish eating and we would move to the living room to talk more comfortably.

* * *

Once we all went into the living room the kid Hades mentioned strolled in. Hades stood to introduce us, wrapping his arm around his sons shoulder as he told me this was Nico and the two boys he had with him were Conor and Travis, and the old man with them was Apollo, a doctor who travels to clinics to help provide treatment to kids. He introduced me and I waved awkwardly.

"We don't need an introduction." Apollo said. "I already know Percy."

The thing with Apollo was that he didn't think to fondly of me. I met him shortly after I got myself into the bad situation of drinking and I ended up robbing him. I just slipped his wallet out of his pocket and ran; however, he caught up pretty fast and demanded his wallet back. So, I had to improvise, I really needed the money, so I threw a few punches took the money out of the wallet and ran. Early the next day I went to the clinic and payed to $25 to be seen, and just so happens my doctor was the one I had taken the money from. I had bolted out of the clinic as soon as we saw each other.

"It must really be a small world after all." He said looking me over.

"yeah." I whispered.

"I'd say no hard feelings, but I don't really know what to make of it." The blond said while sitting down opposite of me.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Poseidon asked shocked.

"Your son robbed me and broke my nose." Apollo looked accusingly at me.

"I already like this kid." The black haired boy, Nico piped in. "already knows who the annoying one of the bunch is.

"Now listen here you gremlin I'll have you know everyone like me." Apollo said mock hurt in his voice as he fake clutched his chest. But quickly after Apollo turned serious again. "When i saw you at the clinic i tried to go get you after you ran. I figured if you stole the $25 to be checked up then something serious must have been going on."

I juts shrugged not wanting to talk about it.

He seemed to get the message. "I guess well talk later."

* * *

After everything calmed down, and everyone pretending that they didn't just here what he did, they had question s of there own to ask.

Triton: "So why did you decide to come now?"

"I guess I wanted to meet my dad."

Tyson:"But what about us?"

"I guess I wanted to meet you too."

I figured I'd humor the kid.

Leo:"So are you going to stay for a while?"

"No, I had planned on leaving after we finished eati _ng._

Leo:"But dude you got to get to know us more. Your dads are great!"

"I'm sure they are but I have things to do."

Nico: What was it like growing up for you?"

"And that's where we stop asking questions." I said defensively

Nico: "Jeeze don't get your panties in a twist." He said sarcastically

I opened my mouth to throw a couple of inappropriate insults his way but Hades stepped in. "Boys lets not fight."

I looked down at my watch and say the time. "I should go I have to get to work soon."

"Percy are you sure you cant stay longer?" poesidon practically plead.

"No, I have to get going."

"Maybe you will come back again?" Hades offered.

"Not likely."

* * *

Maybe I had been a bit hateful, and avoided questions, but it wasn't like they weren't going to find out after I left anyways. And considering I had never planned on coming back maybe I should have done something when Poseidon walked me to the door. Maybe I should have hugged him, or told him goodbye at least, but I didn't. And that's on me.

* * *

Nico Pov:

Okay, so Percy was hot, but also a bit prissy. He was guarded and he looked like a caged animal, and he made a quick escape when things got to personal. And dad didn't look to happy about Percy leaving either. But after he walked them out they kept us in the living room to talk with us.

It wasn't a good talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**all human**

* * *

 **pairings:**

 **N** **ico and Percy**

 **Annabeth and Piper**

 **Leo** **and** **Jason**

 **frank and hazel**

 **Hades** **and** **Poseidon**

 **other pjo characters will be in the story but wont be mentioned much.**

* * *

 **This is a short story over how percy came to live with his father and step dad after coming from an abusive home. Sally is not alive in this story and her death will be brought up often. Please don't read if you feel are triggered by the loss of a parent, drugs, abuse, and alcohol. This is not to dark of a story considering I plan for it to have a happy ending; however, I am trying to add angst into the chapters as well.**

 **I update at random and hope the chapters are good. Please leave a good comment below and thanks for your views.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Come home**

 **third person:**

Triton took it the worst. He was always the one who helped look out for his siblings. being the oldests he felt he had to because he loved them all. However, triton was always the one who asked about more about him than the rest of the kids. so when dad always promised Percy was okay and was happy where he was at he believed it. Now he was just plain upset at poseidon, and himself. He had stormed out right after they had told us about it. He came in later that night drunk, and angry. Him and poseidon had choice words and Triton had went to stay at a friends house. Still not home the next day.

 **Poseidon Pov:**

It was breakfast and today it seemed a bit quieter than normal. Hades even let me have peace this morning and stayed home from work to deal with the younger kids. I know everyone is scared and this is a new turn of events with Percy, but maybe it shouldn't be happening like this. I understand that Percy was here for closer and I may never see him again, but I do wish that his siblings had met him differently. Maybe him and triton would have gotten along real well. Percy didn't get to learn anything about them either. He would have loved to know about how much him and his siblings have in common.

Speaking of siblings I need to figure out if trton came home. "Has anyone heard from Triton?"

Everyone shook there heads not knowing where he had went. Letting out a sigh I moved over to the living room to watch the news.

 **Tritons Pov:**

It only took me an hour or so to contact my dads friends and have them locate Percy. It was rather easy Artemis was working today at the station and I had her to look up Percy figure out his number and track im once he used it. Percy had stopped at a little motel that took me only half an hour to get to. I bribed the clerk with 50 bucks and prepared myself to meet my brother.

I knocked on room 12 and waited for him to open the door. "

"Hold on," A voice called from inside.

Once Percy had opened the door he tried to slam it right in my face. "I don't want to see any of you."

"Please just let me talk to you." I pleased with my hand holding the door open to keep him from closing it.

"No."

"Your my baby brother, please."

He stood there thoughtfully for a moment and finally after what felt like eternity moved aside to let me into the dingy hotel room. I followed him over to a small table in the corner. "Why did you come here?"

"Because dad told us about what happened. For years I thought you were happy and living with your mom. we all did. Then we find all of this out."

"So your here to what..?"

"I don't really know."

We sat there in silence for a minute "I guess I didn't really have this planned out. I spent so long trying to find you that I never thought of what I was going to say."

"There really isn't anything to say."

"No percy there is. You were hurt all of these years and I know you're angry, and gods probably still upset. But you have to understand none of us wanted that for you. We all asked about you, we used to get cards from Sally, and pictures of you at your swim meets. Percy we thought everything was okay. Please believe me."

"I have no reason not to." percy mumbled. "I do believe you, I know that there really isn't anything you all could do. But I was a kid. Whose father never showed up once to say hi or to even see me. I was waiting hours for him at every birthday party, and every swim meet. I would cry for him after every beating!" Percy had gotten upset and was shouting and crying.

"Oh percy." I quickly stood from the old chair and grabbed for my brother, who easily leaned in to me and let his sorrys out. He cried and clawed at my shirt until there really wasn't any fight left in him.

"How about we check you out of this hotel, and we go back to the house Percy?"

"I don't want there pitty." he sniffled.

"Well you wont get it, just a bunch of love from all of us. Even dad."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Percy Pov:**

After I got myself back together Triton helped me pack some of my things for a nights visit with my new family. He was calm and helpful, and completely supportive when I told him that I would rather stay checked in in case I needed to come back. We drove our separate cars as well. and he even assured me that I could stay in his room instead of being alone tonight. Which I was grateful for.

I feel like a lost child. One who has run away from home without so much as a second thought. I never really call Gabe's house home after mom died, but every bit of my life happened there. Its hard not to feel something towards that house. Even if most of it is just burning hatred. I cant even stand to look at the place without the flash backs and the burning memories that crawl underneath my skin, and still burn my eyes. I feel like i've made it farther than I thought I would and even the world knows it. And i'm certain that at some point everything is just going to come crashing down on me and collapse all the progress that I have made.

After a quick drive triton and I pulled into the drive way. Its late and he already told me no one would be up. So we made or way up stairs and into his room.

"I have a cot that will be quick to put together if you would rather sleep on that then in my bed."

"It would be weird if I didn't sleep on it."

"Not t me." Triton assured.

"I would like to lay with you then."

I don't really know why. I feel scared and out of place and he's been so nice to me I don't really want to be alone. once we got into bed I felt tense and needed to lighten the mood. "I feel like you just lured me into your bed so you didn't have to work to put that cot together."

He laughed softly. "Yeah maybe. Good night Percy."

"Goodnight."

The morning will come early for me, and I don't know if i'm ready to face the family.

* * *

 **update**

 **coming**

 **soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**all human**

* * *

 **pairings:**

 **N** **ico and Percy**

 **Annabeth and Piper**

 **Leo** **and** **Jason**

 **frank and hazel**

 **Hades** **and** **Poseidon**

 **other pjo characters will be in the story but wont be mentioned much.**

* * *

 **This is a short story over how percy came to live with his father and step dad after coming from an abusive home. Sally is not alive in this story and her death will be brought up often. Please don't read if you feel are triggered by the loss of a parent, drugs, abuse, and alcohol. This is not to dark of a story considering I plan for it to have a happy ending; however, I am trying to add angst into the chapters as well.**

 **I update at random and hope the chapters are good. Please leave a good comment below and thanks for your views.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Day one

"Goodmorning" Triton mumbled to me as I grogerly sat up in bed. "Breakfast should be ready soon so we can head down when your ready." I nodded. "I got luck to get one of the master rooms so i have a bathroom and shower if you need to go."

"That sounds nice."

Once I got in the shower I let my anxiety out full force. THe thought of going down and having dinner with that hoard of people kinda scared me. I get there my family and all but I have only meat them all once and even though it didn't go to bad I wouldn't say it was the best first meeting but it could have been worse so I cant really complain. And triton has been super nice and is being so understanding it makes me feel safer with him. He agreed to wait for me considering I was to frightened to go down stairs by myself.

I finished up rather quickly and came back out dressed in new clothes and a nervous smile plastered on my face. "You're going to be great percy."

"I hope so."

Walking down the giant hallway felt different in the day light. THe walls were paint white and had baby blue accents on some parts, the trim was painted to resemble gold. The smallest parts of this house holds so much. Asking for dignity, and respect. The walls scream we are here to please you. To accent the rich life, but to also welcome the poor. Come into our house we are here to give you a show. This is what the walls are saying to me, with my nervous steps to the kitchen. THe stairwell we have to decent is steep and frightens me not because of the build. but because my frightened mind is making them move and pulling me back up the stairs, back to the safety of the room that had been so plain and kept me safe.

THe hand that Triton placed on my back slowly brought me into reality. This was just a small staircase that is going to take me down stairs into and one hallway later i'm going to be in the kitchen with the rest of the family.

once we were downstairs I could here the early morning voices. Deeper and richer than normal, and joyful kids running around. "Someone go see if Triton came home." Poseidon yelled

"Im home." Triton said as he walked through the threshold with me. Everyone stared. There was no way they could cover it. Poseidon froze with pancake batter in his hand and Hades just looked back and forth between triton and I like we have both grew extra limbs. THe kids all looked up from there food to stare at us. Minutes passed with no one talking and finally Triton took pity on everyone, "Percy decided to stay the night and hopefully till lunch, but were going to see if we can make it through breakfast first."'

"Okay" Said hades "Ill get you a plate." he walked past poseidon and shared a long glance with poseidon. He smiled happily at him and place his hand gently on his shoulder.

I followed Triton over to where he decided to sit down, after getting my plate from hades. Triton knew I was to intimated to reach out and get my own food so he started placing food on my plate. WHile talking to one of his siblings, who's name i forgot.

"So, is Percy going to stay here now?" Asked they youngest Jackson.

I looked over to Tyson as he bounded around the table to stop next to me. "are you?"

"Why don't you go bribe dad to put extra chocolate chips in the pancakes."The young boy seemed to think that was a wonderful idea bc he tool off quickly to run over to poseidon who had started cooking again.

"Percy, we were thinking about having an outdoor lunch today because the weather forecast says its supposed to be lovely tonight. Are you okay with that?" poseidon asked moving around the table to put pancakes onto his and Tritons plate.

"Yeah, that's okay."

"So are you going to stay the night again?" Nico mumbled around a mouth full of pancakes.

I didn't really have an answer to that, and thankfully Triton knew when to step in. "We don't know just yet. We will see later tonight.

I smiled softly to Nico before I began to eat as well.

* * *

 **Okay so this is relatively a short chapter, not like any of mine are long. I have changed the rating to T instead of M. One more chapter and this story will be over. The continued story where we go deeper into the recovery of Percy Jackson, and deeper into the relationship between him and Nico. We will dive into the inappropriate versions of percy's past and give you some juicy bit over his relationships.**

 **New chapter**

 **Will be posted**

 **in the new year**


End file.
